Familiar Taste of Poison
by Oswin-to-win
Summary: Atília foi banida da família Black por não seguir suas regras, então tornou-se uma auror, pronta para ajudar o mundo bruxo e, quando fosse preciso, o trouxa também. Sua vida seguia normalmente, até Adrian Malfoy cruzar seu caminho e mudar todo o rumo... mas que seguia para um final homicida.


**França, 23 de dezembro de 1896.**

O veneno percorreu meu corpo sem que eu mesma percebesse. O copo caiu dramaticamente da minha mão, como se fosse a cena de uma peça ensaiada há muito tempo. Eu sabia que ele teria de me matar, mas não imaginava o fizesse. A última coisa que me lembro de ter visto foram seus olhos, tão frios e cinzas quanto de um dia nublado. Podia jurar ter visto um pingo de ressentimento passar por eles, mas fiquei inconsciente antes que pudesse confirmar. Mas pude ouvir claramente suas últimas palavras antes da escuridão tomar conta da minha mente.

**Londres, 21 de dezembro de 1896. Diário de Atília Black.**

Eu era agente dupla da Aliança, um grupo de aurores que tratava dos casos mais difíceis. Eu estava em uma missão na Itália, mais precisamente em Veneza. Uma série de assassinatos de trouxas vinha acontecendo frequentemente naquela região. Eu, sendo uma Black, deveria estar no meio dos assassinos como uma. Matando trouxas e me orgulhando disso, por estar "livrando o nosso mundo dessa raça imunda", como minha mãe costumava dizer. Mas, ao invés disso, eu estava do lado certo. Do "lado dos bonzinhos" - acho que seria dessa forma que os livros me descreveriam caso eu fosse uma personagem -.

Os capangas da gangue haviam me descoberto. Eu estava no fim da linha, há um passo de cair no rio com as mãos amarradas e sem varinha. Mas não estava com medo. Quantas vezes havia corrido perigo? Quase morrido? Várias. Mas eu também tinha salvado vidas, então eu tinha um motivo pelo qual valia a pena morrer. Mas, de qualquer forma, o meu plano de fuga já estava montado em minha mente. Acho que, na verdade, esse era o real motivo de eu não estar com medo.

Antes que me obrigassem a dar mais um passo, um deles foi morto. Foi atingido com um Avada Kedavra de surpresa. Os outros dois que estavam com ele não pensaram duas vezes em fugir, mas antes de ir, um deles me empurrou. Não vi o que aconteceu, só senti duas mãos grandes e fortes puxando-me pelo quadril, salvando-me. Pensei que fosse alguém da Aliança, mas assim que vi o rosto do meu herói não o reconheci. Era um rapaz alto, moreno, forte, e de olhos extremamente cinzas. Deveria ter por volta dos seus 30 anos, não muito mais velho que eu.

– Não sou um herói. – Disse assim que me colocou em pé no chão. – E de nada.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele já havia aparatado. Olhei para o chão e o homem que havia me empurrado estava lá, morto, e com a minha varinha em mãos. Soltei-me e peguei-a de volta. Aparatei para longe daquele local antes que descobrissem o ocorrido. Mas a imagem dele continuou clara e nítida em minha mente.

Dois anos depois, eu estava em outra missão. Haviam sequestrado a filha do Ministro da Magia. E mais uma vez eu me encontrava em perigo parcial – eu podia morrer, mas não iria. Meu plano, novamente, já estava montado em minha mente. E afinal, tinha algum momento que eu não corresse perigo de vida? Possivelmente não. Mas esse era o meu tipo favorito de diversão -. Mas pelo menos tinha salvado a vida da garota.

Eu olhei bem dentro dos olhos do meu possível futuro assassino, esperando o momento em que ele murmurasse o feitiço – na verdade tinha algo nele que me transmitia segurança. Que dizia que ele não faria isso -. Eu pisquei meus olhos e quando os abri novamente, não encarava mais olhos castanhos, e sim cinza. Olhos cinza que eu conhecia muito bem, apesar de só tê-los visto uma vez. Um sorriso sacana surgiu em seus lábios, e enfim o homem a minha frente não era mais o de antes, e sim o meu "não-herói desconhecido" em pessoa. Ele piscou um olho para minha antes de matar os dois homens ao seu lado. E enfim restando só eu e ele na sala.

– Eu sei o que quer me perguntar. – Disse e andou em minha direção, parando bem a minha frente, e beijando-me de surpresa em seguida. – Mas não se preocupe, logo saberá a resposta. E vai me odiar por isso.

Deixando-me sem palavras ou reação, ele simplesmente seguiu caminho até a porta tranquilamente. Antes de fechar a porta, sorriu para mim mais uma vez. Aquela atitude e palavras me deixaram embasbacada e curiosa. Mas ele tinha razão em uma coisa: eu iria odiá-lo por isso.

Alguns meses depois, fui mandada em outra missão. Dessa vez eu me infiltrei em uma reunião de matadores de aluguel. Eu estava disfarçada de Katherine Dolohov - eu a havia prendido há algumas semanas, então só simulei uma fuga. Havia tomado poção polissuco -.

Logo todos os convidados estavam sentados em uma mesa retangular, com Demetrus Vultilli no centro. Eu era a que ficava do lado esquerdo dele, mostrando ter um cargo mais elevado. E só a segunda cadeira mais importante estava vazia, a que ficava ao lado de esquerdo de Demetrus, bem a minha frente.

– Gostaria de começar logo, mas como sempre, o inconsequente do Malfoy atrasou. Eu gostaria de começar sem ele, mas ele é a peça essencial do motivo dessa reunião. – Disse Demetrus, era notável o tom de irritação em sua voz.

Malfoy. Eu não esperava ter algum Malfoy no meio de matadores de aluguel. Afinal, os Malfoy eram uma das famílias mais ricas do mundo bruxo. Mas podia ser por diversão, talvez. Os Malfoy, pelo menos o que cheguei a conhecer, eram cruéis e adoradores de artes das trevas. Uma família peculiar e interessante, porém perigosa.

– Esperando por mim? – Perguntou uma voz vinda da porta. Meu coração acelerou ao escutá-la. Eu reconhecia aquela voz, mas não tinha coragem de olhá-lo. Não agora.

– Sente-se logo, Malfoy. E trate de falar só quando eu deixar. – Disse Demetrus com a voz carregada de raiva. Mas Malfoy só fez soltar um riso irônico, sentando-se em seu lugar elegantemente. Ele me olhou diretamente nos olhos e eu tive que me esforçar para manter a máscara de indiferença. Malfoy era o homem que havia me salvado. – Pois bem. – Demetrus chamou a atenção do grupo. – Como todos sabem, nossos planos tem dado errado desde que a Aliança se formou. Então nossa nova meta é simples: exterminar cada um. – Deu uma pausa, deixando todos no local assimilarem a gravidade da situação. Teriam que tentar matar o grupo dos melhores aurores do Reino Unido. Tentariam me matar, e ao invés de ficar nervosa ou com medo, eu simplesmente sorri. Não sorri para tentar manter meu disfarce, mas porque finalmente teria uma diversão. E perigosa. – Abram os envelopes a sua frente.

Eu abri o da Katherine. Havia um dossiê de Ricky e várias fotos. Era ela que teria que matá-lo, então foi um alivio para saber que ela estava presa. Ricky era meu melhor amigo, afinal.

– Antília Black. – Disse Malfoy com um sorriso feliz, como se estivesse se divertindo. Como se saboreasse meu nome. Ele olhou para mim quando disse meu nome, e por um segundo pensei que ele soubesse que era eu, até que ele varreu o olhar para todos da sala.

– Feliz, Malfoy? – Perguntou Demetrus com um sorriso sádico, mas voltando a fisionomia séria segundos após. – Vocês tem até o natal para me entregar a cabeça deles. Caso contrário, será a de vocês. Estão dispensados.

Sai apressadamente da sala. Já estava quase na hora do efeito da poção polissuco acabar. Decidi sair pela porta dos fundos, mas enquanto passava por um corredor, fui puxada para um quarto. Por instinto, quase gritei, mas perdi a voz a reconhecer quem era.

– Katherine Dolohov. Meio óbvio, não acha? – Malfoy ainda tampava minha boca, mas ao perceber que eu não gritaria mais, se afastou.

– Como descobriu? – Perguntei, sem saber o que mais poderia dizer. Afinal, o futuro culpado pelo meu assassinato estava bem a minha frente. Mas, por algum motivo ainda desconhecido, eu não sentia medo. Pelo contrário, sentia segurança.

– Katherine Dolohov. Assassina de aluguel mais famosa da sociedade bruxa e trouxa britânica. Óbvio. Fugir da Aliança? Pouco provável. Então, óbvio de novo. – Se aproximou um pouco mais e completou, com um sorriso irônico dançando em seus lábios. – E eu sei te reconhecer em qualquer disfarce.

– Como? – Deixei escapar.

– Não, não, não. Você está querendo saber demais. – Ele atravessou o quarto e encheu um copo com whisky. – Aproposito, o efeito da poção já passou, caso não tenha percebido.

Corri até o espelho mais próximo e tinha acontecido de fato, mas Malfoy me deixou em um estado de não ter nem sequer ter percebido isso. Olhei para ele, que agora estava deitado na cama lendo um livro, ainda com o whisky na mão. Estava tão a vontade que eu arriscaria dizer que parecia que éramos casados.

– Você tem a missão de me matar e, ao invés disso, está lendo um livro? Eu estou bem a sua frente, você poderia tentar me matar agora. – Eu disse cruzando os braços. Ele apenas respondeu, ainda com o olhar perdido dentro do livro:

– Não gosto do que é fácil.

– Então vai me deixar fugir pra tentar me matar quando tiver uma oportunidade considerada difícil? – Disse eu, irritada. Ele me achava um alvo fácil?

– É. – Respondeu ainda sem olhar para mim.

– Mas então porque salvou minha vida?

– Como eu poderia matar alguém que já está morta? – Disse como se fosse o óbvio.

– Mas você só recebeu a missão hoje.

– Que você saiba, sim.

Antes que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa, alguém bateu a porta.

– Malfoy, temos assuntos á resolver. – Era Demetrus.

– Espere um pouco, Demi. Estou com visitas. – Disse Malfoy, com o maldito sorriso de volta a rosto, sorrisos quais eu estava começando a odiar.

– Ora, Malfoy. Isso é hora de... – Antes que eu pudesse ouvir o que ele iria dizer, Malfoy aparatou comigo.

Assim que coloquei meus pés no chão, Malfoy já foi me cortando.

– Se você aparatasse de lá ele poderia te localizar. Daqui está mais seguro. Tchau, se cuide e não me deixe te matar. – Ele disse tudo rapidamente e em seguida me beijou. – E me chame de Adrian. – Antes que pudesse dizer algo, ele havia aparatado.

Sem pensar duas vezes, aparatei para casa. Ainda estava atordoada com o que havia acontecido, e irritada também. Eu era uma das melhores aurores do mundo bruxo britânico e estava agindo como uma inexperiente. Mas não sabia explicar. Havia algo nele que me transmitia segurança, algo tão... familiar.


End file.
